memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sirius
thumb|Star chart image. Sirius (also known as Alpha Canis Majoris, Alpha Canaris or the Alpha system) is a binary star system in Federation space consisting of companion stars named Sirius A and Shahr, located about 2.6 parsecs (8.6 light-years) from Earth, where it is visible in the constellation of Canis Major. It is the location of the planet Alpha III, an important Federation colony. ( ) In the field of stellar cartography, Sirius is a landmark that was used in the naming of the Sirius sector block. Sirius is not located in the Sirius sector block, but rather in the neighboring Alpha Trianguli sector block. ( ) In the treaty boundary quadrant star chart system, Sirius is located in Quadrant 0. ( ) History The Dogon of Mali are believed to have been visited thousands of years ago by aliens from Sirius. In 1940, Benny Russell had a vision where a Dogon encountered one of the aliens who died soon after. ( ) :The Dogon people are believed to have known of the existence of Sirius and its companion star. On several occasions in 2364, viewscreen readouts aboard the showed the location of Sirius, in the form of charts from the Enterprise library computer. ( The Federation starships were for this location. ( ) Astronomical data thumb|Primary inner system orbits. ;Alpha I : Has no atmosphere, and is geologically dead. An asteroid belt separates it from Alpha II. ;Alpha II : Has a highly poisonous atmosphere and is very geologically active. ;Alpha III : Has 7 moons. Another asteroid belt separates Alpha III from the trojan planet system of Alpha IV and V. ;Sirius IV : Gas giant, has 12 moons ;Alpha V : Has 29 moons. Alpha IV and V are gas giants that slowly revolve around each others as they orbit the star system. ;Sirius IX : Supports an indigenous population. ;Springboard : Centauran colony. Appendices Background The Chronology depicted Sirius's name and distance from Earth on star chart illustrations, but since it is a "real" star system, modern scientists know a few things about its makeup that weren't in its Star Trek mentions. It is notable that Sirius was briefly glimpsed onscreen in canon productions of Star Trek because the production staff copied their star charts from the earlier, non-canon Chronology. In close proximity to Earth, Sirius is in the vicinity of sector 006 and is therefore a Beta Quadrant star system, directly on the edge of the Alpha Quadrant. claims this system contains two Class M worlds but doesn't identify the other world. Star Trek Online suggests that the planet Vulcan is located in the Sirius system. A location at Sirius would be a contradiction of canon since states it is 16 light-years from Earth. Other sources generally agree the Vulcan system exists around the triple star 40 Eridani. In modern day astronomical notation, the two stars of Sirius do not have separate names, particularly the secondary's name "Shahr", which appears to have been devised for the Technical Manual.'''' Connections References * * External links * * * Sirius at the Internet Stellar Database. * Sirius at SolStation.com. category:star systems category:federation stars and systems category:beta Quadrant stars and systems category:binary star systems category:algira sector category:quadrant 0 stars and systems